All the Single Ladies
by Ummm.Okay I got nuthin
Summary: A month after Dean goes to Hell, Sam feels lost and in pain, until he goes to a town called Mystic Falls-"Unlike the other cases that I had been on, this town just didn't give me the badass-creature-on-the-loose vibe. Instead it seemed like a town you would expect to see in a fairy tale book. But I guess it's these kinds of towns which turn out to be more dangerous than the rest."
1. Intro Part1-Mystic Falls

_My first love story._

* * *

This town was called Mystic Falls.

I looked through all my research, or rather Bobby's research, trying to remember the reason that I had come to this town. What was it that I was supposed to be hunting again?

Was it an angry spirit? Maybe a demon? I clenched my fist at the thought. The only demon I could think of right now was Lilith, and I wanted her head served to me on a platter…extra spicy.

I looked down at my research. Hmmm…I thought to myself, maybe it could turn out to be a fluffy unicorn-one that could shoot rainbows out of its ass. I smiled unexpectedly as I remembered that one time Dean and I had gone hunting and we'd pretended to be teddy bear doctors.

We had thought that the little girl had been kidding when she had said that her teddy bear had actually come to life. But it turned out to be the truth; we had seen a very sad and drunk teddy bear watching TV.

I laughed as I remembered the expressions on Dean's face; I had never seen him so freaked out before-except when we'd been to this huge mansion where there had been a room full of dolls.

I laughed out louder, but then suddenly grew tense. What was I doing? This was exactly what I wasn't supposed to do. I wasn't supposed to be thinking about Dean, especially not rejoicing about the times that we had spent together.

That was the whole reason that Bobby had sent me here-so that I would be distracted from Dean and Lilith-and instead I was doing the exact opposite.

_After staying at Bobby's for a month and trying in every way to track Lilith down, he finally cracked. Bobby sat me down and told me that I couldn't go on doing this. _

"_You can't continue making deals with demons and going about revenge, boy!" Bobby said to me._

"_Why not?" I'd simply asked him. _

"_Because," Bobby took in a huge amount of breath and said, "You won't rest until Lilith dies...or you do."_

"_Bobby…" I started to say, but Bobby wouldn't hear me. He walked into his room and came back with a thick, dusty folder._

"_Here ya go…ya idjit," Bobby said, thrusting the folder towards me._

_Before I could ask him what was in it, he put it down on the table, right in front of me. _

"_It's a case that you're going to work on…" Bobby declared._

_I opened my mouth to argue, but Bobby literally threw me out of the house, "Now!"_

_So I packed my bags and sat in the car, even though I had no idea where I was headed. Mystic Falls wasn't mentioned in any map, but thankfully the folder Bobby had given to me had its location. _

And after that, it wasn't too difficult to find this town. I had briefly read through the folder so that I would have a good idea of what I was dealing with. But after I'd entered the town and found a nice hotel to stay in (surprisingly comfortable by the way), I had decided to come to the Grill to study the folder in detail.

* * *

_To be continued…._


	2. Intro Part2-The Grill

The Grill seemed to be the only place to eat in this town, and the only bar too. But somehow, unlike all the other cases that I had been on, this town just didn't give me the badass-creature-on-the-loose vibe. Instead it seemed like a town you would expect to see in a fairy tale book. But I guess it's these kinds of towns which turn out to be more dangerous than the rest.

Now I remembered everything more clearly, the animal attack, the missing people-it was a cycle that took place every few years. I strained trying to think about what it was that Bobby said was causing all this.

"You know, you're the first person who's come here and not ordered a single thing," one of the waiters said to me. But I was so absorbed into the thick file lying in front of me that he caught me by surprise.

"Sorry about that," he said to me, setting a drink next to me and giving me an apologetic smile. I put my hand into my pocket trying to find where I'd kept my money.

The waiter saw this and said, "Don't worry about it, this one's on the house," and he gave me a wink as he walked to another guy who was ordering a drink.

I took a small sip of the drink and set it down just as the waiter came back to me. "Thanks…Matt," I read his nametag.

"Hey don't thank me, that was him," Matt pointed to the guy who was seating a few barstools away from me.

He had dark black hair and was wearing a black leather jacket. He was silently sipping his drink, but as soon as he felt my eyes on him, he turned around to look back at me. His pursed lips immediately broke into a smirk, and I went to sit down next to him.

The guy raised his bottle at me as he poured the contents into a glass and downed them in a single go. I saw that the name of the drink was bourbon.

"You want some," he asked, as he saw me looking at his bottle of whiskey.

"Oh no thanks," I pointed to my own drink and took a sip of it. The guy just shrugged in reply and downed another glass.

"I just wanted to thank you for the drink," I said to him.

"Well," the guy shrugged again, "you looked like you needed it."

I sighed as I saw him drink another glass of bourbon, "I did," I said truthfully. "Rough month," I explained taking another sip of my drink.

"Rough century," the guy replied, taking the bottle and drinking from it now.

I looked at him confused, but decided to introduce myself, "I'm Sam Winchester."

"And I'm Damon Salvatore."

* * *

_This is the end of the introduction. Chapter 1 will be out soon enough. _

_Sam will meet a lot more people….and hopefully the girl we are all waiting to meet. Who will she be? Elena? Caroline? Bonnie? Or maybe someone else?_


	3. Chapter 1-Meet and Greet

_So I decided to make this a Sam love story because I've noticed that-_

_Most of the love stories are usually Dean's where the girl falls in love with Dean_

_I feel sorry for Sam because of reason (1)_

_Sam never gets the girl, even though he's the kind and compassionate one_

_Sam's always the third wheel….or the fifth wheel_

_It's about time things changed…isn't that right? ;)_

_I can make the girl choose somebody else later…after all there are a lot of other handsome guys in Mystic Falls *wink wink*_

_I can also make Sam choose another girl_

_I just realised that this isn't a Sam love story even though Sam's the main character_

_This is a Supernatural/Vampire Diaries love story_

* * *

"Well it's nice to meet you Damon," I said, trying to down the drink like Damon had, but I just ended up choking on it. Damon laughed at me, and emptied the bottle of bourbon into his mouth.

Just then, a group of four girls walked into the Grill, laughing. The one in the front had bouncy blonde hair and she was wearing a summer dress. What made her seem even taller than the rest of the girls was the fact that she was wearing pencil heels that were taller than my fingers. The one next to her had straight brown hair, flushed red cheeks and a cute smile. She was just an inch or two shorter than the blonde girl and she was wearing a black dress with thin black straps and medium sized heels. The third girl was the smallest of the group, sort of petite, like a munchkin, but she had this air of confidence-I don't know how else to describe it really. The last girl had black hair that went just below her shoulders and she was wearing an off-shoulder top with tights underneath it.

I saw Damon turning to look at the bunch of them with anticipation, especially at the girl with the cute smile. The petite one noticed and she glared at Damon with an intense look for just a second before turning back again with a smile on her face. I saw a flash of pain, fear and then anger on Damon's face before he turned back around to me.

Just a few minutes later, the girl with the cute smile walked straight towards Damon and said, "Damon, can I speak to you alone for a second?"

"Sure!" Damon gave her a smirk and they made their way to another table.

Just then, I noticed the blonde girl with the bouncy hair, eyeing me up, and turned around feeling slightly uncomfortable. That was when I saw her headed my way and I closed my folder quickly and turned towards her.

"Hey!" She said, giving me a smile that seemed a bit too friendly, "Do you want to join us at our table? You seem a little lonely sitting here by yourself."

She seemed pretty cheerful, and I instantly took a liking to her, "Thanks! I'm Sam Winchester by the way."

"And I'm Caroline Forbes," She replied as we walked to her table and sat down.

"Well, I guess I'll do the introductions," Caroline said. Then pointing at me she started, "All right you guys, this is Sam Winchester."

"Sam this is Bonnie Bennett, my bestest friend!" Caroline exclaimed, pointing to the smallest girl. Caroline pointed to the girl with the cute smile, "And that is Elena, my other best friend."

Elena was sitting on a faraway table busily talking to Damon.

"Oh and this is Sherry," Caroline added, pointing to the girl who was wearing the off-shoulder. But she looked like she didn't mind the short introduction.

"I'm new here," Sherry added smiling at me politely. Just as I opened my mouth to say something like 'hi' or 'me too' to her…

"So Sam…" Caroline interrupted my thoughts and I saw Bonnie and Sherry pass a knowing look at each other.

So for the next hour and probably a half, instead of me being the one who usually does the interrogating part, it was Caroline who asked me almost everything about myself. And by the end of it, I still hadn't even asked one question yet.

"Caroline will you give him a break! I mean, you've been doing all the talking and Sam hasn't even spoken a word yet," Bonnie finally said, and as she caught my eye, I mouthed the words 'thank you' at her. She gave me a quick wink and mouthed back a 'no problem'.

"Well I noticed that there have been a lot of animal attacks and missing people here so I just wanted to ask if anybody saw something unusual," I said and I noticed Bonnie shift a little in her chair uncomfortably.

"Well you could ask my mom, Sherriff Forbes, I'm pretty sure she knows all about this stuff," Caroline responded.

I nodded my head at her, "I know. I just wanted to ask around and make sure if there's anybody who saw something or knows something worth telling," I replied.

"Well why are you so interested in this stuff?" I suddenly saw Damon and Elena appear at our table and Damon was the one who asked me this.

"Because…," I took my badge out and showed it to him.

"FBI? What are you guys doing here?" Elena asked.

"We have been increasingly concerned about the number of mysterious deaths happening in this town and my partner and I have come here to investigate," I told Damon and I saw the look that Elena gave him.

I had the feeling that somehow all these people had even more idea about what was going on in this town than I did, but they were hiding it from me.

That was when I noticed Sherry looking at me.


	4. Chapter 2-Impalas and Hellhounds

But it wasn't the kind of flirty look that Caroline passed at me; it was more of an urgent-panic sort of look. It was like she wanted to say something to me but she couldn't say it out loud.

I opened my mouth, planning to ask her what it was when I suddenly saw her put her finger on her lips as if wanting me to keep quiet. When I looked at her confused she looked outside tilting her head slightly in that direction and then tapped her ear. I nodded my head getting what she was saying.

She wanted to talk outside, where nobody could hear us and somehow the panicked look on her face convinced me of the fact that she had a solid lead on this case.

"It was nice talking to you guys, but I have to go continue with my investigation," I said, curious to know what Sherry had to tell me.

"And I'll go drop him off to his car," Sherry added, standing up but Damon grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"Hey!" I quickly removed his grip on her wrist, but I could tell that the damage was done. I had seen Damon whisper something in her ear and now she looked even more panicked than before.

What surprised me though was that none of the girls had come forward to help her; it was like they didn't want to or more like they were afraid to.

In some weird way, Damon reminded me a lot of Dean-the way he talked, how he drank, his behaviour, how he flirted with girls. It just made me want to get the hell out of this pretty little town and go back to chasing Lilith so that I could get my brother out of Hell and back on Earth.

It was _all_ my fault though, if I had found a way to save him-any way to save him, then he would never have gone there in the first place. If I had just been a little more careful and watched my back, maybe Jake the soldier would never have stabbed me in the back in the first place. And Dean would have never had to bring me back from the dead.

Thoughts of my big brother started swirling around in my head again and I felt like calling Bobby and just telling him that it wasn't working, the distracting hunt that he had made me go on made me only that much more desperate to get my brother back. But I could sense that there was something really weird going on over here and curiosity got the best of me.

"Hey Sam, you alright?" Sherry asked as we neared my car…..I mean Dean's car, nudging me lightly. It felt so weird calling it _my_ car. I had always treated it as _Dean's_ property, never realising that there would be a time when Dean wouldn't be there to take care of it.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question? _You_ were the one who looked all panicked and afraid in there. What did you want to tell me?" I asked all these questions at once.

I saw Sherry hesitate a little and I realised that it was probably because of what Damon had whispered in her ear. I suddenly wondered if maybe Damon knew what was going on over here, but like Bela he just decided to ignore it or maybe rejoice in it.

I clenched and unclenched my jaw, trying to calm myself down, which somehow seemed to be a lot harder for me now than it used to be a few months ago. I used to think that Dean was the arrogant and impulsive one and that I was the calm and clearly thinking one. But hadn't I been the one acting on my impulses since the moment Dean had been dragged to Hell. Thinking that I actually had a chance against Lilith was definitely not me thinking clearly.

"I…I saw something a few days ago," Sherry suddenly spoke out, bringing me out of my thoughts, "but it was…horrible and like nothing I had ever seen before."

I saw Sherry's face turn pale as she probably revisited that memory and felt sorry for her, though I could relate. I couldn't even count the number of times that I revisited the night that Dean had gone to hell, but no matter how many times I did, the images of those hell hound scratching at Dean just wouldn't stop haunting me.

I put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "What did you see?" I asked her softly.

"I don't think you'll believe me. In fact I just don't want to get you involved in this. It isn't what you think it is Sam. These attacks are not normal and they weren't made by an animal either," Sherry stated and I suddenly realised that she knew, she knew who/what was doing all this.

"I know," I simply replied, "and I'm here to kill whoever's doing all of this."


	5. Chapter 3-Vampires and their Powers

"So ghosts, spirits and demons-they all exist?" She confirmed, as I explained to her what I did. I was pretty impressed by how calmly she was taking the news.

"Yeah, they do," I said nodding my head.

"And you kill them all," she raised her eyebrow questioningly.

I nodded my head again and her response was pretty unexpected. A smile played on her lips as she admitted, "That's pretty cool."

I shrugged and replied, "It has its ups and downs. Now why don't you tell me what you saw the other night?"

Sherry nodded her head as she started, "It was the night our High School had its Halloween party. We were all wearing our costumes and it was really stuffy and crowded so I decided to go up to the Terrace to get some fresh air. That was when I saw it. At first I just saw Jeremy-Elena's little brother-and Vicky sort of making out and I thought that there was no way I was going in there…"

Sherry gave me a disgusted look before continuing but I had to interrupt, "Vicky-isn't she one of the missing girls."

Sherry nodded her head, "She's Matt's sister."

"Matt the bartender?" I asked.

"Yeah, but that girl's far from missing," Sherry said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, what happened to her?"

"She's dead," Sherry replied, biting her lip and I knew that it must have been really hard for her not to burst out crying.

I still remembered how freaked out I'd been on my first hunt. I'd jumped at the smallest of sounds, and like the jerk that Dean was he'd taken full advantage of those moment.

"Well why don't you continue telling me what you saw," I said, sensing that we were approaching the climax of the story.

"I was just about to turn around and go back to where I'd come from when I saw something weird happened to Vicky. Her eyes, they….," Sherry touched the part under her eyes with her fingers, "they had these red veins popping out under them and her teeth grew these….fangs on them."

It was obviously pretty clear to me now that we were dealing with vampires, but what kinds of vampires were these that had their veins popped out and grew fangs?

"Did this girl-Vicky….did she have an extra layer of teeth coming out? All around here?" I asked, pointing to the area all around my mouth.

"No," Sherry shook her head a little confused, "only sharp fangs….here." She pointed to where her canines were.

I nodded my head absentmindedly as I thought about what I had just learned. Was this a new race….a new species of vampires than the ones we usually met with? Or maybe these were some other creatures entirely. But what other creatures were there with fangs that could suck blood out of humans and make them seem like animal attacks?

"What happened next?" I asked.

"She started attacking Jeremy and he tried to push her away, but she was obviously stronger than him. She was a vampire," Sherry suddenly paused, letting it sink in, "Then in the next moment these three figures appeared. One of them was Elena and the other two were guys. I couldn't see their faces properly at that time."

"So Elena knows about the whole vampire deal," I asked surprised. I would've thought that she would have told me already, "Is she one of them?"

That could be the only explanation.

"No," Sherry said and she looked completely sure of the fact, "but the two other guys that had come with her were. They managed to stop Vicky and stabbed her with a wooden stake."

Sherry stopped here and I immediately looked up to see her fighting her emotions.

"You okay?" I asked her, "We can stop if you want to."

She shook her head, "I'm fine."

"Alright then," I decided not to push her too much, "Did the wooden stake have any effect on Vicky?"

"Yeah. It killed her," She said.

I stopped what I was doing and looked up at her. Since when had wooden stakes killed vampire? I'd thought that it was just a myth. The only thing that could really kill a vampire was decapitation and the colt.

"Anything else you noticed about them?"

"Well…they had like super speed and they could hear long distances," Sherry added.

So apparently these vampires had special powers. They could run faster than humans and hear them from far away, which was probably why Sherry had told me that talking in the Grill was a bad idea.

"Did you see who those two guys were?" I asked hopefully.

Sherry nodded her head, "It was Damon and his little brother Stefan."

* * *

"So aren't you going to do something about it?" Sherry asked me as she sat in my car. I'd decided to give her a lift home.

"I can't just go in the Grill and kill them," I explained, "especially since I've never dealt with these kinds of vampires before."

"What do you mean by these kinds of vampires?"

"Well the vampires that my brother and I have dealt with are different. They have like a second layer of teeth over the first layer, and the only way to kill them is by beheading them," I explained, but I decided to leave out the colt since I had no idea where it was.

For the next few minutes there was just silence in the car, and the faint whispering of the music playing. I felt an instant pain in my heart when I realised which song was playing, it was Highway to Hell.

"Here we are," I broke the silence as we reached Sherry's house. It was two storeys high and quite big as per our usual, standard motel.

"I can help you," the words were spoken so quietly that I had barely even heard them.

"What?" I turned to look at Sherry.

"I can help you," Sherry said it a bit louder this time, but she didn't look me in the eyes, "with this case."

"And how are you going to do that?" I asked with an amused smile. After all she was just a normal high school girl who had seen something horrible. I wasn't going to let her get involved in this.

"I have all the case files from the Sherriff's office," Sherry admitted sheepishly.

I looked at her shocked, knowing that there was no way that the Sherriff would have just handed them over to her, "How?"

"With a little help from Caroline," she said, not emphasising on how exactly she'd managed to get them.

I decided not to pry and asked her straight away, "What do you want in return?"

She looked surprised and hurt by my harsh words and my tone, "Nothing, I was just hoping that you would let me help you on this case."

I sighed as I put my hand through my hair, "I'm sorry," I apologised for my behaviour. After everything that Dean and I had been through it was pretty easy to forget that good people still existed in the world.

"I would like to see those case files," I added, "but you can't get involved."

Sherry nodded her head and tried not to look disappointed by what I had just said.

"Look what we do…it's dangerous and you aren't a hunter. Hell, you aren't even an amateur and the last thing I need is for somebody else to get killed," I tried to explain it as best as I could.

"It's okay, I get it," she said, getting out of the car, "You don't have to wait outside for me. It might take me some time to find the files."

"I'll go back to the hotel then, and you can give me a call when you find them so that I can come to collect them," I told her.

Sherry shook her head in disagreement, "I'll swing by your hotel…or you could come inside and take a look," she offered.

I decided to park the Impala and go inside, since it would be better for the both of us.

I stepped inside her house and the place looked cosy and quite comfortable. Curiosity got the best of me as I asked, "Do you live here all alone?"

Sherry threw her bag on the couch and turned around to face me with a serious expression, "Why? Are you planning on kidnapping me?"

Horrified with that question, I opened my mouth to explain but closed it when she burst out laughing.

"I'm just kidding," she said, as she headed upstairs, "I'll just go and change into my casuals. Can you wait for some time?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. Just sit down and relax," she said to me before taking her bag and disappearing up the steps.

* * *

_Alright so I guess I'll take a little poll here…who should Sam end up with? Elena, Bonnie, Caroline or Sherry?_


End file.
